


Him and I

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Jim Has Issues, Knifeplay, Love at First Sight, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Slow Build, Story within a Story, Zsasz is touchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Starting from season 1 of Gotham, Jim Gordon's sister visits him in Gotham only to realise that he's being arrested for the murder of a man named Oswald Cobblepot, who when she meets she finds quite irresistible.





	Him and I

**Author's Note:**

> An idea me and my friend came up with and I really wanted to write it, enjoy.

It all started on a typical Saturday, it all felt as though it was a normal weekend, the usual routine of sleeping in and waking up with the delightful realisation that there was no need to get up early and rush around for work.

Ah, the weekend, where you can just mope around in bed all day playing video games, eating food, falling asleep and then repeating the cycle.

Well, that's how Lauren imagined her weekend to be like anyway but unfortunately she soon began to realise that the rest of her week and weekend just wasn't going to go in her favour at all.

Lauren seemed to see things differently to other people. She saw life as walking on a glass roof, dangerous, steady and lucky, that is until you step too hard or in the wrong place, which then causes it to all come crashing down from right underneath your feet, and so far Lauren's been nothing but lucky. Good grades, good friends, a good family life, a good part time job, everything had been perfect, apart from one thing.

One strange thing.

She constantly felt like something was missing, she felt an ache in her heart for something and she just wasn't sure what, she had everything, what could she still be possibly missing?

But anyhow, it's now Saturday and the pale skinned, dark brown haired, baby blue eyed girl was lay staring at the ceiling after yet another sleepless night, it was currently 9am and she planned to go to Gotham to see her brother sometime this morning yet due to her lack of sleep after the past few nights, the idea seemed to grow more and more less appealing.

I know what you're probably thinking, why doesn't she just take some sleeping tablets to help her sleep? Well, Lauren isn't a fan of taking any type of medicine or drug, especially not tablets. She'll only take it if she /has/ to take it.

"Lauren, get up. Your brothers expecting you at Gotham train station for eleven."Lauren's mothers voice, Christine, could be heard echoing up the stairs to the sleeping girl.

A groan left the females lips as she reached beside her to grab the memory foam pillow and slam it into her face. She remained like that for a few moments before she heard her bedroom door open and her mothers footsteps enter, only then did she pull the pillow from her face.

"Can't I just reschedule?"The exhausted teenager attempted, despite knowing already what the answer will be and that was the pillow being smacked back into her face, giving her a slight blow and awakening her all the more.

"No, you can't reschedule. You know how busy James is with his work. This is basically a once in a lifetime opportunity."Her mother reminded Lauren, despite her already knowing that was coming anyway.

"And how is that my fault? He chose to leave the military and join the GCPD and now I'm losing sleep over it. I mean, you've never actually been into Gotham city, have you?. You think spending time with James is a once in a lifetime opportunity, well everything you do in that city is a once in a lifetime opportunity because you might get stabbed or shot doing it."Lauren ranted away as she continued to hold firmly onto the memory foam pillow which she had been previously using as a face shield but had then been used against her as a weapon.

Christine couldn't help but roll her eyes at her ranting daughter, knowing full well that this was going to be the case this morning since it was always the same when she had to get up early on her day off, although this time she was completely unaware of her daughters lack of sleep.

"You're going Lauren, end of story. Besides, you said you were meeting Chloe and Abby in Gotham since you hadn't seen them in a while."Her mother reminded her once again, in an attempt to get her up and moving out from bed.

"Oh Yeah... well just remind me to buy some earplugs whilst I'm out. I'd rather not listen to my brother and Barbara Kean having-"

"Lauren just get up and get dressed will you."

Lauren's father, Lee called from the landing, cutting her off and leaving her still with her mouth open, unsure of what to say.

"I was going to say arguing or to just...you know, block out Barbara completely?"Lauren spoke up in an attempt to cover her tracks.

"You heard him, get up and get dressed."Her mother told her one last time before swiftly leaving her daughters room.

"You know...I should've moved to Gotham with my brother when I was given the opportunity."The young woman moaned out to herself whilst pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Lauren rolled over, groaning out into the bed covers and mattress underneath her, desperately hoping that they'd hold her hostage in bed and not let her leave to the cold, cloudy outdoors of Gotham city.

"Sometimes I feel like the worlds against me."Her voice half groaned, half mumbled into the mattress."And possibly my family."

Since it was against her own free will anyhow, even if that may be a slight over reaction, Lauren pushed herself up from her bed and let her, exhausted, walking dead zombie form make its way to the bathroom for a very long, hot shower that she'd have to try her best to stay awake from, her body was already in overdrive at this point.

She didn't have to live with her parents at home since she was a grown woman and was capable of living on her own, she just chose to since she was the youngest and she could get away with murder at home...well, as long as Jim didn't find out.

The shower was indeed long like she intended and hot to the point she felt sick and dizzy after she'd got out, she did that now and again, not fully realising just how hot she has the shower whilst she's in there and soon finding out afterwards when she nearly collapses on the bathroom floor from overheating herself.

Swiftly drying her hair and tying it back into a high, rocker styled ponytail, Lauren finally decided to get dressed into some light blue skinny jeans and a plain black vest top which showed off her fresh grey alien tattoo which had the words "humans" written above the aliens head and "suck" written underneath it. She planned to wear her black leather boots which were currently downstairs with the outfit, she'd put them on after she'd packed her bag.

She'd begun dressing this way after she'd gone through combat training at the Falcone's residence when she was younger, her father had arranged it so that when she did visit her half brother in Gotham city, she was prepared for whatever was thrown at her.

Grabbing her old college bag, she carelessly emptied it, not caring for the old work or notes since it had been a while now since she'd been out of that hellhole and she needed the bag for her clothes whilst she stayed at her brothers, clothes were more important than notes and bad memories.

She was good with anything animal related or science related, unless it was physics, she hated physics. Yay, string theory, dark matter, gravity, newton force meters. How boring. No, Lauren preferred the more interesting sides of science such as biology, ecology, chemistry, astronomy, palaeontology, psychology. An old friend of hers called Jonathan told her that he thought it was pretty cool how she had a photographic memory when it came to phobias...huh, what happened to that kid actually, she only remembers something about his mother dying in a fire.

Once her bag was finally packed, she made once last quick check that she had everything before slinging her bag over her shoulder and setting off on her adventure...or journey to the train station.

It wasn't until Lauren was stood waiting for her train in the litter riddled, rat infested mouldy train station that smelled of urine and vomit, did Lauren remember just how much she hated public transport, especially trains and especially crowded trains. Not just because of the creeps you tend to bump into on them but also because of the unsanitary conditions in which they were left in and the people...people sucked but back on the sanitary situation, sometimes they made the roach infested, fast food restaurants you come across in the papers and on tv look clean and that's saying something.

It wasn't just that, she just didn't feel safe on trains at all, she tried to avoid them and take the bus at all costs, even if it meant taking longer but in this meeting situation, she didn't exactly make these meeting arrangements with her brother, her mother and father did...without her knowledge.

It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her older brother, she just didn't like his goody two shoes attitude, he was too serious and constantly tried to have this pristine reputation, I mean...dread to even think about what would happen if someone made an attempt to taint it in the slightest, he would probably cease to function.

As usual, the trains in Gotham were incredibly overcrowded and due to her hatred of people and crowds, it's a miracle that she didn't faint right there and then but she managed to push her way through the negativity of the situation and safely get off at her stop in Gotham City.

Stepping out onto the cold Gotham terminal, she shivered as the icy wind hit her pale skin and pulled her black trench coat tighter against her body to somehow ease the horrible ice that was slowly and torturously freezing her.

Baby blue eyes scanned the terminal for any signs of her familiar relative but it was to no avail, quite on the contrary...nobody was there which immediately struck her as weird, Jim wouldn't forget something this important, he'd make sure to be there on time and get anyone important to him out of harms way.

"Weird."The girl spoke out to herself whilst chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought, perhaps she should head to the GCPD's precinct in search for him, someone there was bound to know where he was.

Or...Or, she could just ring him but then she'd probably have to stand around vulnerable waiting for him.

And the adventure begins, she sets off on her walk in the direction of the GCPD, bag firmly resting over her shoulder as she strut her way down the city streets.

It took around half an hour to finally reach the precinct and she'd begun to realise about half way through her speed walk that the boots were certainly a bad idea since her feet were now killing her.

The precinct seemed like a busy place people were coming in and out but by the looks of the cops, it didn't exactly strike her as a place of justice but what did she really expect...it was Gotham City, it's not exactly noted down as a place of good will and fortune.

"Excuse me, coming through, detective Gordon's sister. Thank you, kindly move."The girl spoke up carelessly.

Hopping her way up the stairs she basically barged past the cops blocking the doorway, this of course earned a raised brow from the dark haired male with an injured leg who stood nearby, watching and waiting for his moment but she hadn't noticed him in the slightest and even if she had, she wouldn't know who he was anyway, he was a nobody in this city but he'd be someone someday but until then, he was just the man who was supposed to be dead for snitching to the cops.

As she walked through the doors, she payed very little attention to the other cops and simply scanned the area for her older brother but once again to no avail.

"Excuse me, have you see-"

Before she could finish asking her question to once of the cops, he'd completely blanked her and just walked by her with a file in hand, blatantly ignoring her existence.

"Yeah, right. I forget, this is Gotham city the place filled with assholes or lunatics, but hell what does that make me when I'm just stood here talking to myself."Lauren mumbles away to herself.

Ready to give up and just head back home, a man caught her attention as he stood by the cells talking to a locked up criminal, this man would of been tall if he wasn't arched over talking to the female locked in the cell and he wore a grey suit with a dark green tie, his dark brown hair was gelled to the sides neatly and he wore rather large glasses.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Lauren was finally able to overhear the last fragments of the conversation that had been taking place.

"I don't care what Falcone ordered you to do, if you keep ending up locked in here then someone will find out and I could lose my job."This male spoke in a harsh whisper to the female behind bars.

The female who was a lot shorter than this man was wearing a black vest top with black jeans and combat boots, her dark brown hair that was a similar shade to his was tied to the side in a plait and a smudge of blood stained her cheek indicating that she'd been involved in a crime most violent.

The female behind bars didn't respond to the larger males lecture and instead gestured in the direction where Lauren was stood, indicating that their conversation was no longer safe to take place, causing the male to brace himself back up to his full height and smooth out his suit before approaching the interruption.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"The male spoke, surprisingly polite considering what she'd just heard and the fact he she was present in Gotham.

"Uh... well I'm guessing you work here so I guess so, I'm looking for my brother."Lauren spoke up in response to this man inquisition.

"You guessed correctly, my name is Edward Nygma."The male informs Lauren with a wide and still polite smile."And I'll gladly help you, who is your brother?"

"Thanks. My brother is James Gordon."Lauren responds returning the smile but eying the female in the cell who was giving a small yet clearly not sincere wave in her direction.

"Jim? Oh, well I think he's gone home but I could ask his partner Bullock for you...just wait here."

And without even giving her chance to respond, he'd disappeared from her view and had gone off in search of this man named bullock, leaving her on her own once again. What a strange man.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, she made her way over to the girl who sat in the cell with a raised brow, watching as she now bounced a tennis ball against the wall, she must of had quite the reputation since she had her own cell and had been separated from the others.

"Sure you want to get that close?"The girl remarked as she noticed Lauren eying her.

"Well...I don't know you, what do I have to fear?"Lauren remarked back, earning an amused raised brow in response from the girl.

"Boy, you're definitely not from Gotham City."The locked up female laughed out in response."You know I'm in here for murder, right?"

"Okay but technically I am from Gotham, I was born here but I moved away. Besides, I was trained by Falcone's men, so I could probably kick your ass if I wanted to."Lauren spoke up, attempting to sound somewhat braver than she actually was and ignoring the murder remark.

This seemed to perked this girls interest and she stopped bouncing the ball, glancing over in her direction with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Is that so? Well, I just so happen to work for Don Falcone, alongside the infamous Victor Zsasz. The names Sam."The girl introduces herself with a little more pride in her tone of voice."But it strikes me that James Gordon wouldn't be aware of your training with Falcone."

Before Lauren could remark anything back in response to Sam, shouting had begun coming from the entrance to the precinct and the sight of her brother soon came into view.

Her older brother with short brown hair and matching blue eyes was being escorted into the precinct by two other officers but they weren't GCPD, they were MCU.

"Jim?"Lauren called out once she'd come to terms with the fact it was her brother.

"Lauren! Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."Jim called back once he'd noticed his younger sister.

"Sure it is...he's totally getting arrested for the murder of Oswald Cobblepot."Sam remarked from behind Lauren in her cell, gripping her attention and causing her to turn around and look at her.

"Who's Oswald Cobblepot?"Lauren questioned the apprehended criminal.

"Some snitch who got stitches for telling the cops about Falcone framing Mario Pepper for the murder of the Wayne's."Sam answered Lauren almost immediately, clearly happy to tell that story and she'd then proceeded to bounce her tennis ball once again.

"We're on the same side, don't you understand! We're fighting the same war and damn it, I'm getting somewhere!"Jim called out to the two officers who were escorting him.

Lauren remained stood near the entrance and exit to the precinct, eying the two officers who were escorting her elder brother, one was female with long dark hair and slightly tanned skin and the other was an African American male who was bald, both were dressed in MCU uniforms.

"You're getting in a six to eight blackgate pen, that's what you're getting."The female MCU officer spoke up in response to Jim's words.

A elder woman with shoulder length wavy black hair came rushing down the stairs, she appeared to be the captain and she was accompanied by an older male with brown mixed with grey hair, another detective and that Lauren had recognised as her friend Abby's uncle.

"What is this?" The captain spoke up in reaction to the scene that was playing out before her as she made her way down the stairs.

"MCU is taking Detective James Gordon into custody."The female MCU officer spoke up in response to the captains question.

"What?"The captain responded in disbelief to her words.

"Your boy here murdered Oswald Cobblepot and dumped him in the river."The dark skinned male MCU officer answered in defence of his partner.

"That's a damn lie!"The other detective which was Abby's uncle spoke up in defence of Lauren's brother, Jim.

"He's right! It was a lie!"Jim now spoke up, completely agreeing with the other Detectives words.

It was then that Lauren noticed Edward Nygma stood in the centre of the GCPD's precinct looking almost as confused as she was at this moment in time.

"I didn't shoot Oswald Cobblepot, I lied. I didn't shoot him Bullock!"Jim continued on, pleading his innocence to the other detective, only fuelling Lauren's confusion on what was happening.

"Of course you didn't partner!"This Detective Bullock spoke up in response.

"No! I mean it!"Jim spoke up, raising his tone a little more now in frustration.

Lauren's features began to furrow, this was all too confusing and it made her wonder if her mother knew that this would be happening right now...well, it looks like her brothers perfect pristine reputation has been tainted.

"Harvey Bullock, you're under arrest."The female MCU officer spoke up as the male MCU officer began to buckle up Jim's partner.

"For what!?!"The elder detective exclaimed out angrily.

"Accompanying in the murder of Oswald Cobblepot, our witness has listed you at the scene."The male MCU officer speaks up in response to Bullocks exclamations.

"You think you can walk in here and take my people like that?"The GCPD's captain angrily bites out to the female MCU officer.

"We're not here to take down the GCPD we just want these two."The female MCU officer spoke back in response to the captains accusations.

"Well their GCPD so the MCU's gotta problem."The captain bites back.

"If I'd of known there was gonna be this much drama, I'd of packed myself some popcorn."Lauren mumbled out to herself before jumping slightly as she overheard the door opening next to her.

A raven haired male limped through the doorway, he was handsome and sharply dressed with his dark hair styled in a unique fashion but his skin was almost a sickly pale colour and he had blueish green eyes that casted over to Lauren, offering a half smile as he stopped precisely in the centre of the door way, this caused her to shyly smile back at the realisation she was staring at him and it wasn't long before he was averting his attention back to the squabbling cops, he reminded her of a penguin or some sort of bird in a way.

"Yeah you damn right they've got a problem, they've got a real problem!"Bullock continues to angrily fight against the other cops.

The loud bang of the door closing behind him had finally caused the cops to stop fighting and had gripped all of their attention, causing them to all stare in complete shock at the proud male who stood in the entrance of the precinct, even Sam who had been bouncing her tennis ball had stopped to look at the male who she was pretty confident should have been dead by now but her distraction had caused her to hit herself in the face with her tennis ball.

"Fuck."She mumbled out to herself.

"Holy crap."Lauren overheard bullock mumble out at the sight of the male.

"Hello."This strange male spoke up clear as day to the precinct, only fuelling Lauren's confusion all the more.

An almost menacing laugh left the male at the awestruck precinct and it honestly frightened Lauren a little, was this guy insane?

"I am Oswald Cobblepot."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more and I'll try to update it a second much as possible.


End file.
